ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dave
S&P 600 Component | foundation = Dallas, Texas (1982) | founder = David O. Corriveau James W. "Buster" Corley | key_people = Brian A. Jenkins, CEO | location_city = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | locations = 134 | industry = Entertainment/Restaurant (Eatertainment) | num_employees = 2,220 (2019) | homepage = }} Dave & Buster's is an American restaurant and entertainment business headquartered in Dallas."Dave & Buster's - Contact Us." Dave & Buster's. Retrieved on November 5, 2018. Each Dave & Buster's has a full-service restaurant and a video arcade. As of , the company has 134 locations in the United States and Canada, with more announced to open in the near future. History The first Dave & Buster's was opened in Dallas in 1982 by David Corriveau and James "Buster" Corley. Corley had previously operated a bar called "Buster's" in Little Rock, Arkansas, next door to a saloon and game parlor called "Cash McCool's", owned by Corriveau. After opening Dave & Buster's, the two operated as co-CEOs. In 1989, Edison Brothers Stores purchased a majority ownership in the restaurant to finance further expansion into other cities. Dave & Buster's was spun off from Edison Brothers, and went public with Andy Newman as chairman in 1995. By 1997 the chain had ten locations across the country. D&B acquired nine Jillian's locations after Jillian's filed for Chapter 11 BankruptcyDallas Business Journal: Sept 24, 2004-Dave & Busters and Gemini Investors to purchase Jillian's assets Houston Business Journal: Oct 8, 2004-Dave & Buster's to turn out the lights on Katy Mills Jillian's in 2004. Seven of these Jillian's locations were rebranded with the Dave & Buster's name, while two were closed following the acquisition. The company announced on December 8, 2005, that it would be acquired by private equity firm Wellspring Capital Management. On July 16, 2008, Dave & Buster's Holdings Inc, filed with the SEC to again become a publicly traded company.Dave & Buster's owner seeks to go public again. The company had set a date for the Initial public offering IPO of October 5, 2012. However, it pulled out right before it opened. In June 2010, Oak Hill Capital Partners, in partnership with the company's management team, completed its acquisition of Dave & Buster's from Wellspring Capital Management. In October 2014, Dave & Buster's launched a second IPO, selling 5.88 million shares at an offering price range of $16–18. The offering raised $94 million, to be used for debt repayments. Shares are traded on the NASDAQ stock exchange using the symbol PLAY. Operations Food and drinks Items on the Dave & Buster's menu are offered from early lunch until late night and include pastas, burgers, steaks, seafood, chicken and desserts. The menu is frequently updated to reflect current trends and guest favorites. Some locations serve Sunday brunch. Buffets are available for special events and private parties. All D&Bs offer full bar service. Games Dave & Buster's dubbed their arcade section "Million Dollar Midway" which features interactive games and simulators. In 1997, Dave & Buster's introduced the Power Card, a declining balance card or 'debit card' that replaces traditional tokens and tickets, and is required to activate most arcade games and can be reloaded at so called "power stations". The Power Card is intended to enable customers to activate games more easily and encourage extended play of games to increase customer spending. By replacing most coin operations, the Power Card has reduced the technical difficulties and maintenance issues associated with coin-operated equipment. In 2015, Dave & Buster's installed proximity debit card readers that allow guests to simply tap on the readers to play. Articles Vending Times|website=www.vendingtimes.com|language=en-US|access-date=2018-01-24}} Events and sponsorships Dave & Buster's is a corporate sponsor of the Ultimate Fighting Championship organization. There are screening rooms for every UFC pay-per-view and episode of The Ultimate Fighter. D&B also sponsors the charity Dave Bevans' Children in the fundraising event "D&B for DB's". Prior sponsorships include a World Wrestling Entertainment match and a 2009 tour by the rock band Bowling for Soup. The WWE match took place on the July 20, 2009, edition of WWE Raw on the USA Network. It is believed to be the first match on any WWE program to have a specific sponsor associated with it. Dave & Buster's also sponsors postgame reports of San Jose Sharks games. References External links * Category:Restaurants established in 1982 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Dallas Category:Video arcades Category:Regional restaurant chains in the United States Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ Category:1982 establishments in Texas